


Last Name: Seth and Kate AU Music Video

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Preacher's daughter Kate Fuller, full time college student, is looking for a little more excitement in her life. On Friday, she may go a bit too far when she picks up some weirdo at the local dive bar. Too bad she can't remember his last name. Good thing she has the rest of the weekend free to reflect.





	Last Name: Seth and Kate AU Music Video




End file.
